


Wrong Floor Right Floor

by intrinsicIndifference



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, suga and his american romcoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrinsicIndifference/pseuds/intrinsicIndifference
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A knocks on Person B's door with chocolate and flowers on Valentine’s Day, only to be told they're on the wrong floor by Person B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Floor Right Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Part of hqvalentinex16's Valentine's Day Fic Exchange on Tumblr  
> For cryptidowl007 <3

Saturday - February 14, 2015

2:41pm

 

    No, Sugawara Koushi did not have anyone to celebrate Valentine’s Day with, but he was okay with it. He knew that he didn’t need anyone else to have a good time, but… That didn’t mean that it wouldn’t be nice to have someone he cared oh so dearly for with him. Suga would just celebrate on his own with some bubble tea and his television. He wasn’t expecting anyone at that moment, seeing as most of his friends were celebrating the day with their significant other, so the quiet, but firm knock on his door startled him a bit. After a moment of deliberation, Suga paused his movie and slid out from under the kotatsu to answer the door, setting down his drink on the way.

 

    Upon opening the door, the grey-haired male was a bit surprised to see his crush, (God, that sounded weird, even in his own head) Sawamura Daichi, at the door with a heart-shaped box of chocolates and with what looked like a bouquet red camellias haphazardly hidden behind his back. Or were those roses? And didn’t he have a boyfriend? To say that he had a crush on the  _ slightly _ taller man was a bit of an understatement though. Suga’s confusion showed on his face when he recognized the other, but it quickly went back to its usual cheery and welcoming expression.

 

    “Ah, good afternoon, Sawamura-san!” He greeted the other with a tilt of his head, finally taking notice of Daichi’s confusion. “Good afternoon to you too. Uh, do you know where Tetsurou lives? I thought he lived here…” Ah right, Daichi  _ did _ have a boyfriend. Luckily Sugawara did in fact know where Kuroo lived, and so he said as much. “Yes I do. You actually have the number mostly correct! Kuroo-san lives directly above me.” Daichi’s eyes widened a bit at this, dipping his head and making an apologetic gesture to Suga as best as he could with the box of chocolates in hand.

 

    “I’m sorry, thanks for telling me Sugawara-san. Have a great Valentine’s Day.” Daichi dipped his head once more and left as Suga waved bye to him. Suga made his way back to the kotatsu, tea in hand, and pressed play on the remote.

 

Saturday - February 14, 2015

2:46pm

 

    Sugawara heard knocking on his door once again, quite possibly more confused than the first time today, pausing the video playing on the television and taking a sip of his tea before setting that down on the kotatsu and getting up to go answer the door. It was still a bit chilly outside, so he didn’t want to keep whomever was at the door, most likely Daichi, longer than needed.

 

It was Daichi.

 

Of course it was Daichi.

 

He shouldn’t be as surprised as he was. It was Valentine’s Day; who would be knocking on his door at this time, aside from the  _ one _ person who was just here not even five minutes ago?

 

Probably no one.

 

Definitely no one.

 

………

 

_ Why was he here anyways? _

 

__ Suga greeted the other once again with a wave, noticing Daichi’s change in attitude. Instead of being excited, he saw it underneath the nervousness, he looked.. Kind of dejected?

 

“Hey, uh, can I come inside?”   
  
Suga hurriedly nodded and moved to the side so that the other could enter, being handed the bouquet of what he could now identify as camellias and the box of chocolates from earlier. “Sorry for the intrusion, and happy Valentine’s Day, Suga-san.” Daichi said as he knelt down to remove his shoes. The grey-haired man was now quite confused and somewhat concerned, but he shook his head and went to go put the bouquet in a vase with water. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. Make yourself at home. Can I get you anything?” Sugawara asked from the kitchen and getting a polite negative in response to his question. He put the vase, now filled with camellias, on the counter next to his sink in the sunlight before joining Daichi at the kotatsu.

 

“I… Hope you don’t mind my asking, but what happened with you and Kuroo-san?” He asked, glancing over at Daichi through the corner of his eye in time to see him lightly flinch at the inquiry. Oh. Not something good, then. (Obviously, otherwise why would he be here with the gifts he was going to give to Kuroo?)

 

“We.. We broke up.” Daichi replied honestly and to the point, averting his gaze to the side opposite of Suga. “Oh. I’m sorry.” Suga didn’t press the issue or ask for details. Instead, he offered the remote to the other, receiving a head-shake in response, and pressed play. Daichi recognized the movie as When in Rome, with Japanese subtitles, and quietly chuckled to himself. He appreciated Sugawara not pressing the issue and relaxed into the comfortable environment, the kotatsu warming his thighs and helping him to wind down.

 

    Not long after they settled into a comfortable silence, save for the movie playing, most of the words he couldn’t understand without the subtitles, Daichi’s eyes started to wander around the dim room, eventually, inevitably, landing on Suga’s beautifully silver hair and tracing across his face and shoulders. He never really got a chance to really appreciate how easy he was on the eyes, admiring how the light from the television danced over the other’s soft features and how he sipped at his tea through the straw.

 

    It looked like it was plum flavored.

 

    “You know Sawamura-san-” “Daichi’s fine.” Suga looked at Daichi with an amused expression before lifting his gaze to the ceiling. “Well then, Daichi-san, I…”

 

    Suga swallowed and took a deep breath as he seemingly searched for  _ something _ in the patterns of his ceiling. Daichi waited patiently for him to continue, turning back to the movie when it didn’t look like the other was going to continue, still listening out for him in case he did say something. The shorter man’s fingers absently tapped at his cup, finally speaking after a couple of minutes.

 

    “I really like you, Daichi-san.”

 

_     Oh. _

 

    Daichi was not expecting  _ that _ .

 

    Suga looked over at him with an apologetic expression. “I know that’s probably not something you really wanted to hear after what happened with you and Kuroo-san, and we never really talked anyways, but I just needed to get that out in the open.”

 

    Daichi furrowed his brows, looking down at his lap after recovering from the initial shock of Suga’s confession, not speaking for a moment as he gathered his thoughts.

 

    “I-”

 

    Suga cut him off with a soft smile.

 

    “You don’t have to tell me how you feel right now. Like I said, I just needed to get it out in the open.”

 

    Daichi nodded and turned back to the television.

 

    Suga did too.

 

Sunday - February 14, 2016

3:14pm

 

It’s been a whole year since Kuroo and Daichi broke up, and it’s been a whole year since Suga confessed to Daichi.

 

Daichi still hasn’t told him how he felt.

 

    But that was okay. They started hanging out regularly and spending time with each other since then, taking their time to get to know each other better.

 

    Daichi never forgot about Suga’s confession.

  
  
  


    And tonight he was about to do the same.

  
  
  
  


Sunday - February 14, 2016

8:08pm

 

Daichi and Sugawara just arrived at the latter’s apartment, just getting back from buying each other dinner(They were both too stubborn to let the other pay, so they just split the bill and paid for the other’s meal.), and so far, nothing had changed. They were still friends. Great ones at that, but Suga still wished that they were something… More.

 

In due time, Suga. In due time.

 

The two of them settled on the couch(Suga had gotten one a few months back), the shorter man leaning against the other as they watched subbed American romcoms, something Daichi learned that Sugawara liked to do on Valentine’s Day. He didn’t particularly mind.

 

Sunday - February 14, 2016

8:37pm

 

“Hey Suga?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“... Can I kiss you?”

 

As soon as those words left Daichi’s mouth, Suga froze, not entirely sure he heard the other correctly. Just to make sure, he turned to Daichi, who donned a small, lopsided smile when brown eyes met brown. After a moment of recovering from surprise, Suga nodded and leaned in closer to Daichi, who then tilted his chin up a bit more and pressed his slightly chapped lips to the other man’s softer, unchapped lips. They both still faintly tasted like their dinner, but neither of them cared at this point.

 

They separated after a few moments, the air around them warm and comfortable, no longer paying attention to the movie, and Daichi pecked Suga on his lips once more before speaking.

 

“I love you, Sugawara Koushi. I really do.”

 

Suga’s jaw parted just the tiniest bit at that.

 

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

 

Daichi received a nod and an enthusiastic “Yes!” 

  
  
  
    The two of them spent the rest of the evening watching Suga’s romcoms, switching to Japanese ones later on, cuddling, and occasionally languidly kissing each other. Daichi ended up staying the night, the two of them sharing Suga’s bed, and waking up well-rested and refreshed in the morning. They spent as much time together as possible before Daichi had to leave to get ready for work in the afternoon, immensely glad his shift wasn’t in the morning.


End file.
